Palabras
by Dafnezr12
Summary: Luego de una larga pelea, Zoro queda muy lastimado por proteger a Robin, Robin para agradecerle decide Curar sus heridas, en el momento en que Robin termina de colocar las vendas a Zoro, le demuestra sus sentimientos,Zoro se sorprende al oír eso, pero Robin piensa que Zoro no siente nada por ella y le pide que le diga lo que siente por ella en dos simples Palabras.
1. Chapter 1

Palabras

Capítulo 1: Solo dos simples palabras

Todos los mugiwaras estaban en la cocina, después de una larga pelea se merecían descansar, Luffy comiendo carne como siempre, Nami comiendo un pastel de frutas que le hiso sanji, Usopp comiendo pescado, Francky tomando cola, Brook tomando té, Sanji sirviéndole a Nami y Chopper comiendo un pastel que le dio nami, pero faltaban dos personas, Si faltaban Robin y Zoro, Robin estaba en su cuarto curando las heridas de Zoro.

Listo, creo que estas mejor-dijo Robin

Si gracias-dijo Zoro

Aun no entiendo como fuiste el único que salió más herido-dijo Robin

Eso no te Incumbe-dijo Zoro

Aun así Gracias por salvarme Kenshi-san-dijo Robin Acercándose a Zoro

Si de nada-dijo Zoro evitando mirar a Robin

Lo sabía, Creo que todo fue una mentira, tú no sientes nada por mí-dijo Robin

A que te refieres-dijo Zoro

Tú no sabes lo que siento por ti, pero creo que no sientes nada-dijo Robin

Si se lo que sientes por mi Robin, igual siento algo por ti-dijo Zoro

Dime, ¿Qué sientes por mí?-dijo Robin

No puedo decirlo-dijo Zoro

Está bien No me lo digas-dijo Robin triste

Porque estaría una eternidad Hablando de lo que siento por ti-dijo Zoro

Por qué no lo dices en dos palabras-dijo Robin

En dos palabras-dijo Zoro

Si solo dos Simples palabras-dijo Robin

La primera es Te…-dijo Zoro

Te…-dijo Robin

Y la segunda es Amo-dijo Zoro

Te Amo-dijo Robin acercándose a Zoro

Te Amo-dijo Zoro en los labios de Robin

¿Más que a nada en el mundo?-dijo Robin cerrando los ojos

Más que a nada en el mundo-dijo Zoro besando a Robin

Robin luffy los….Robin!-dijo Nami interrumpiendo el beso

No puede ser-susurro Robin

Robin me escuchaste-dijo Nami

Si Nami, em vamos Kenshi-san-dijo Robin tomando de la mano a Zoro

Robin duele-dijo Zoro

Lo siento-dijo Robin cerrando la puerta

No puede ser mi cama está llena de sangre y vendas-dijo Nami

Robin y Zoro fueron a Comer, La noche callo rápidamente y los Mugiwaras hicieron una fiesta, todos estaban, excepto Robin y Zoro, estaban en la cocina

Esta vez botaste menos sangre-dijo Robin

Si, No quieres ir a dormir estaré bien-dijo Zoro

No tengo ganas de ir a dormir -dijo Robin

Y que harás ahora-dijo Zoro sentándose

Una deuda pendiente-dijo Robin sentándose encima de Zoro

Una deuda-dijo Zoro nervioso

Si, una que quería hacer de hace mucho-dijo Robin colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de zoro

Hace mucho-dijo Zoro tomando de la cintura a Robin

No tienes esas ganas de hacer algo individuo-dijo Robin acercándose a Zoro

Creo que si-dijo Zoro

Acaso quieres hacerlo aquí-dijo Robin acercándose más y más a Zoro

Si Robin aquí y Ahora-dijo Zoro

Y qué esperas-dijo Robin en los labios de Zoro

Espero que sea el Momento indicado-dijo Zoro mordiendo el labio de Robin

No crees que ahora lo es-dijo Robin

Cállate, y bésame-dijo Zoro besando a Robin

La beso sin compasión, Como si fuera la última vez en su vida, De besos tiernos pasaron a salvajes, Zoro le levanto el vestido a Robin Tocándole todo lo que podía, Recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo con sus manos, No había limites los dos se estaban devorando mutuamente, de repente se abre un poco la puerta, y Robin vio a chopper asomándose.

Zoro, para es chopper-dijo Robin respirando agitadamente

Que hace a estas horas despierto-dijo Zoro sacando su mano debajo del vestido de Robin

Que haces aquí chopper-dijo Robin parándose de encima de Zoro

Vine a ver si me podías dar un vaso de leche Robin-dijo Chopper

Tú sabes que no puedes tomar nada antes de dormir-dijo Robin

Es que no puedo dormir, Luffy grita carne cada media hora-dijo Chopper

Por qué no vas a dormir a mi Cuarto, es más tranquilo-dijo Robin dándole un vaso de leche a Chopper

Y tú donde dormirás-dijo Chopper

Yo me las arreglare-dijo Robin

Está bien gracias Robin-dijo Chopper saliendo

Donde dormirás-dijo Zoro

En mi espadachín-dijo Robin sentándose encima de Zoro nuevamente

Robin-dijo Zoro tomándola de la cintura

Que sucede-dijo Robin

Tienes que cambiarme las vendas-dijo Zoro adolorido

Lo siento se me había olvidado-dijo Robin quitándole las vendas

Y que tal-dijo Zoro

No sangraste nada así que estas bien-dijo Robin bostezando

Tienes sueño-dijo Zoro

Si Mucho-dijo Robin acostándose encima de Zoro

Yo igual-dijo Zoro abrazando a Robin

Gracias por hacerme pasar un rato divertido-dijo Robin

Sabes Nunca olvidare cuando mis manos tocaron tu hermoso cuerpo-dijo Zoro

Yo nunca olvidare esta noche-dijo Robin

Buenas noches-dijo Zoro

Buenas noches Kenshi-san-dijo Robin

A la mañana siguiente Robin y Zoro despertaron al mismo tiempo, ambos se dieron un largo beso y se fueron, ya que luego despertarían los demás, zoro se fue a entrenar y Robin a tomar aire.

Robin-dijo Luffy acercándose a Robin

Dime Luffy-dijo Robin

Anoche no estabas en la fiesta-dijo Luffy

Es que tenía demasiado sueño-dijo Robin

Lo raro fue que no podía abrir la puerta de la cocina-dijo Luffy

Tal vez tenía la cerradura puesta-dijo Robin

Si pero cuando la logre abrir estabas tú durmiendo encima de Zoro-dijo Luffy

Que, yo no, debieron ser alucinaciones tuyas-dijo Robin

Lo raro fue que Zoro tenía la mano en un lugar en específico-dijo Luffy

Cuanto sabes luffy-dijo Robin

Desde el beso en adelante-dijo Luffy

Que quieres que haga para que no lo digas-dijo Robin

Me puedes dar un beso, es que nadie me ha dado uno y quiero saber que se siente-dijo Luffy

Está bien pero me prometes que lo mantendrás en secreto-dijo Robin

Te lo prometo Robin-dijo Luffy

Está bien-dijo Robin besando a luffy

Robin!-dijo Nami sorprendida

Hay no puede ser posible-pensó Robin

Yo me voy-dijo Luffy Corriendo a la cocina

Como se te ocurre besar a Luffy-dijo Nami

Nami déjame sola yo hago lo que quiero, no crees que soy bastante grande para saber lo que hago yo sola-dijo Robin

Pero robin-dijo Nami

Permiso-dijo Robin digiriéndose a la biblioteca.

To be continued

Espero que les haya gustado, estuvo corto por que se me apago la Pc y se me borro todo de nuevo, pero bueno dejen sus reviews y nos leemos Matta ne! *.*


	2. Chapter 2

Palabras

Capítulo 2:El sake y La verdad

Capitulo Anterior….

Como se te ocurre besar a Luffy-dijo Nami

Nami déjame sola yo hago lo que quiero, no crees que soy bastante grande para saber lo que hago yo sola-dijo Robin

Pero robin-dijo Nami

Permiso-dijo Robin digiriéndose a la biblioteca.

Robin, espera-dijo Nami siguiéndola

Déjame sola Nami-dijo Robin

En verdad lo siento-dijo Nami

No me importa lo que digas, ya lo hiciste-dijo Robin cerrando la puerta

Yo y mi boca-pensó nami

Robin al cerrar la puerta, vio a Zoro durmiendo y encima de Zoro estaba Chopper durmiendo, Robin se preguntaba "¿Qué hacia Zoro en un lugar que casi nunca entraba?" pero al ver bien Zoro tenía un libro en la mano, De pronto Zoro despertó viendo a Robin de los pies a la cabeza.

Al fin despiertas Kenshi-san-dijo Robin Sentándose

Fue una larga siesta-dijo Zoro

Y te gusto-dijo Robin

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Zoro

El libro-dijo Robin dando una pequeña risa

Que, yo no lo estaba..-dijo Zoro avergonzado

No importa, además sé que fue chopper quien te hiso leerlo-dijo Robin

Este Chopper es manipulador-dijo Zoro

Y mucho-dijo Robin riéndose

Y te gusto-dijo Zoro

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Robin

Lo que paso anoche-dijo Zoro

Hablando de ese tema tengo que decirte de que luffy nos vio-dijo Robin

Y por qué no nos ve de nuevo-dijo Zoro acercándose a Robin

Puede ser-dijo Robin en los labios de Zoro

Zoro-dijo Chopper despertando

¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Zoro separándose de Robin

Me lees la última parte del libro es que no la recuerdo-dijo Chopper

Yo te la leo Chopper-dijo Robin sonriendo

Está bien-dijo Chopper

*10 minutos después*

Fin-dijo Robin cerrando el Libro

Que aburrido-dijo Zoro

Fue genial Robin-dijo Chopper

¿Qué aprendiste Chopper?-dijo Robin

Qué nunca ocultemos cosas a los demás-dijo Chopper

Muy bien chopper, quieres ir por un rico pastel que me hiso sanji-dijo Robin

Está bien-dijo Chopper tomando de la mano a Robin

Vamos-dijo Robin

Esta mujer, me tiene loco, no puedo evitar de pensar en lo que paso-pensó Zoro

La noche callo rápidamente, a luffy nuevamente se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta, Esta vez, Robin se quedó toda la noche en la biblioteca recostada en el sofá, pensando en aquella noche, que podía hacer, nunca la olvidaría, pero seguía confundida si en verdad vio todo luffy, pero no podía hacer nada, en todo ese pensamiento Robin callo en un profundo sueño, Zoro luego de beber como 30 botellas de sake ya no podía más, Entro a la biblioteca sin saber lo que hacía, Al ver a Robin dormida apareció una sonrisa en su Rostro, Cerro la puerta lo más despacio posible, acercándose a la Arqueóloga miraba su definida figura, Ese cuerpo que lo traía loco, era todo para él, Zoro se acercó a Robin Acariciándole el cabello, diciéndole al oído "Despierta", La arqueóloga despertó viendo a Zoro frente de ella.

Zoro que haces aquí-dijo Robin

Acaso no querías una segunda oportunidad-dijo Zoro medio Ebrio

Zoro estas bien, creo que se te paso el sake-dijo Robin tapándose la nariz

Claro que no estoy ebrio-dijo Zoro acercándose a Robin

Zoro sabes que me molesta ese olor-dijo Robin

Y que, además no me has llamado, em, como me dices-dijo Zoro

Kenshi-san?-dijo Robin

Si, algunas veces se me hace tan molesto Robin-dijo Zoro En los labios de Robin

Zoro me molesta ese olor-dijo Robin cerrando los ojos

No quieres un poco de diversión Robin-dijo Zoro

No estaría mal-dijo Robin

Aunque este pasado de sake-dijo Zoro

Quiero que estemos igual Zoro-dijo Robin besándolo

Ambos cayeron en un Largo Beso, Robin se aprovechó de la situación, y que podía hacer estaba Ebrio y podía manipularlo, A la mañana siguiente, Zoro no recordaba lo que paso en la noche, era parte del plan de Robin, Podía manipularlo en todo, Esta vez Zoro tenía que pagar, Estaba a sus pies, Podía aprovechar la situación, Robin se fue a duchar, el olor a sake era muy notorio y todos sospecharían de lo que paso esa noche, Estaba un poco mareada por el olor, Robin salió del baño, y vio a nami.

Que quieres-dijo Robin enojada

Se puede saber que es ese Olor-dijo Nami

Sake-dijo Robin

Pero si a ti no te gusta-dijo Nami

Nunca dije que yo tome sake-dijo Robin dirigiéndose a la cocina

Esta robin vive la vida como se le da la gana-pensó Nami

Robin entro a la cocina, se sentó alado de luffy, Tenia que saber si vio algo, además nadie le diría nada.

Robin-susurro Luffy

Dime-susurro Robin

Fue la segunda vez que los pillo haciendo eso-susurro Luffy

Lo siento pero en verdad no deberías entrar sin tocar-susurro Robin

Soy el capitán-susurro Luffy

Pero aún que lo seas tienes que tocar-susurro Robin

Está bien pero robin guarda silencio por que me despiertas-susurro Luffy

Y tú no adivines donde estamos-susurro Robin

Si claro-susurro Luffy

Gracias-dijo Robin dándole un beso en la frente

Robin que haces-pensó Nami

Nami-san aquí tienes tu limonada-dijo Sanji

Gracias Sanji-kun-dijo Nami mirando a Zoro

Que me miras tanto-dijo Zoro

Que no haces nada porque Robin se comporta así-dijo Nami

Si supieras-dijo Zoro

Si supiera que-dijo Nami

Lo que le pasara luego-dijo Zoro

No te entiendo-dijo Nami

Claro porque aún no tienes la edad-dijo Zoro

Crees que no tengo la edad pasa hacer eso-dijo Nami

Claro que no eres una niña-dijo Zoro

Tenemos casi la misma edad-dijo Nami

Casi, tu misma lo acabas de decir-dijo Zoro

Eres de lo peor-dijo Nami

Gracias-dijo Zoro

Acaso soy demasiado pequeña para saberlo, además eres un sucio como piensa en esas cosas-dijo Nami

Eres una niña aun no sabes nada-dijo Zoro

Déjame tranquila algún día sabré que le harás-dijo Nami

Si claro-dijo Zoro

Sanji-kun-dijo Nami

Si nami-san-dijo Sanji

Que es a lo que se refiere Zoro-dijo Nami

Bueno Nami-san-dijo Sanji

Dime al oído-dijo Nami

Está bien Nami-san-dijo Sanji acercándose al oído

Zoro como haces eso con Robin!-Grito Nami

Hacer conmigo que-dijo Robin

Tú y Zoro hacer eso en, ha solo quiero vomitar al pensarlo-dijo Nami

Solo han sido dos veces-dijo Robin

Dime en donde-dijo Nami

Bueno pues donde estas sentada y en el sofá de la biblioteca-dijo Robin

Basta, ya no quiero saber más de tu vida, eres la peor nunca pensé que llegaríamos a esto-dijo Nami saliendo

Espera Nami-dijo Robin siguiéndola.

To be continued

Dejen sus reviews y nos leemos! El próximo capítulo nose cuando estará ya que el lunes entro a clases pero bueno, matta ne!


End file.
